In sickness
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: "Just rest now," he whispered. "I'm going to take care of you, now and always, you're precious to me,Yuri, and no matter what, I will always be here." The words were encouraging, soothing and Yuri knew each on to be true. A Victor x Sick Yuri story.
1. Chapter 1

"Just rest now, whatever this is, we'll get through it together."Victor soothed. The light-haired man ran his fingers through Yuri's short, dark hair, while holding the younger man's hand with his other.

Yuri laid quietly in bed, staring up at the older man,though Victor's words were encouraging, his eyes showed his concern. Yuri swallowed reflexively, the sharp pain in his throat caused him to wince. Along with his throat, Yuri's head ached and the slight fever and chills did nothing to ease his discomfort. Victor however, was an amazing comfort.

Yuri had felt ill for the past four days and his beloved Victor stayed by his side, leaving only when there was an immediate necessity. Yuri couldn't help but feel a certain amount of guilt for forcing his coach to stay close to him constantly. the look in Victor's perfect blue eyes only added to this feeling.

"You know, you've gone through this a lot lately." Victor commented softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I can still go out on the ice, it's not like I'm dying or-" Yuri whispered, only to be cut off by Victor.

"You can hardly talk, I can't expect you to do anything but rest. I'm not letting you on the ice with a fever either." the older man insisted.

"It's not a high fever, and I don't have to talk to practice"

"I want you to see a doctor." Yuri hated going to the doctor.

"But Victor, what about the gold medal, shouldn't we keep the focus on our goal and -"

"You're absolutely right, we should, and my goal right now is to take you to the doctor, so let's work on that. skating can wait until you're well again. I know it's important to you but you are more important to me. We will have other opportunities. All I want you to do now is get better. I'll be right here."

"You know, You don't have to-"

"Hush, don't talk anymore, I don't want you to have any unnecessary pain." Victor continued to caress Yuri's hair as he spoke.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about anything, I'll call the doctor and get you an appointment. I won't argue with you about this, you're-"Victor stopped suddenly.

"I'm what?"Yuri asked, trying to push himself up into a sitting position, only to have Victor place a gentle hand on his chest, preventing him from doing so.

"Don't." The older man said softly. "You're precious to me, and I'm going to take care of you, now and always."

"Victor-" The older man leaned down, pressing his lips to Yuri's forehead. when he pulled away, he paused to look directly into the younger skater's eyes.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Yuri. in sickness or health ,I'm always going to be beside you." Yuri smiled, knowing that he meant every word.

Victor fixed the blanket around Yuri before taking out his phone and dialing a number. Yuri coughed suddenly, moaning softly as the pain worsened. Once more, Victor's soft hand was stroking his hair, causing him to visibly relax into his pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri opened his eyes slowly, the room was silent and dimly lit by the table lamp sitting on the night stand. He turned his attention to his left where he found Victor asleep in the chair beside him, his head resting in his hand.

A chill traveled through Yuri's body, he pulled the blanket close, waiting for it to pass. He thought of Victor, how warm he felt with the older man's arms wrapped around him. The soft sound of Victor's heart as he was held close, never wanting to be let go. He sighed contentedly, momentarily losing himself in the memories.

He sat up in bed, feeling a wave of dizziness pass over him, and remained still, hoping it would pass quickly and reached over to the night stand for the glass of water. The room temperature liquid seemed only to irritate his throat, but he was determined to let Victor sleep.

 _Oh Victor, I'm sorry. We almost made it, didn't we, and I had to mess it up for both of us. You had so much faith in me and I let you down. I know you said it's not as important to you, but I feel so guilty. You worked really hard for this._ Yuri thought to himself. _And sleeping like tht can't be comfortable, have you been doing that this whole time?_

Yuri felt the dizziness return and soon began to cough, waking Victor.

"Yuri." He said gently, reaching out to stroke the young skater's hair. "are you feeling okay, you should be resting."

"I was, I just woke up and I needed a drink, but everything's fine." Victor frowned, allowing his hand to rest on Yuri's forehead.

"Your fever seems to be getting worse, and you've slept all day." Yuri pulled away slowly.

"It's evening, sometimes fevers do that." He refused to look into Victor's eyes.

"Yuri-" the older man sighed.

"You didn't have to sleep in the chair, your bed's just-"

"I wanted you to see that I'm still here when you opened your eyes. When you first felt sick, you thought I left you because I stepped out of the room. Your fever was high, I couldn't-I will never leave you, you know that don't you?"

"y-yeah, it must've been my fever. I've-"

"I want you to lie back down and try to sleep. I made an appointment for you for the day after tomorrow. It was the best I could do."

"You didn't have to do that, I appreciate it but-"

"Rest. I'll get you some cold water, It's better for you than the glass that's been sitting out." Before Yuri could reply, Victor had picked up the glass and was out of sight. Yuri leaned back against the pillows. He didn't deserve Victor's love, who was he to ever think someone like Victor could settle for someone like him?

 _I don't know you could love me so much, after all this. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I don't know what I'd do without you._ Victor soon reappeared, carrying a glass of ice water and a damp cloth.

"this should help your throat." the older man allowed Yuri to sit up and he watched as the young skater sipped slowly. At first. The liquid stung Yuri's throat, causing him to pause before continuing. When he had finished, Victor placed the glass back on the table, smling.

"Good, you haven't had much water today, it's very important that you drink as much as you can to stay hydrated. If you're feeling any better later, I'll bring you some soup." He helped Yuri settle back into bed, putting the cloth on his forehead. The cool sensation on his heated skin felt soothing to Yuri.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you Victor." Yuri said weakly.

"You'll never have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere. Lie still now and try to go back to sleep." Yuri needed no further encouragement, he closed his eyes and was soon sleeping peacefully.

When Yuri woke some time later, he found Victor beside him watching television. He could hear the familiar soft melody and quiet commentary. He sat up silently, careful to avoid the attention.

Yurio moved gracefully across the ice. He moved easily into his jump. Yuri had to admit he was improving. He noticed hi glass was now filled with ice water.

"I wanted to make sure you had something cold to drink when you woke up, I've been keeping the water fresh for you." Victor said turning to look at Yuri. "How do you feel?" He softly pressed his hand to Yuri's forehead.

"I feel okay." Yuri said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Yuri nodded.

"Good. Can you eat today?"

"I'm sorry Victor, I don't think I can, my throat-"

"You haven't eaten in days, I'm worried about you." Victor frowned.

"You don't have to be, you don't feel like eating when you're sick do you?"

"No. But I know that I have to do it anyway, to keep my strength up"

"But Victor-"Yuri protested.

"I don't want you getting sicker, I don't expect you to eat much, I can bring you some yogurt or something, just as long as you're eating something. Please try...for me?" Victor took Yuri's hand, kissing it softly. Yuri blushed slightly. There wasn't anything in the world he wouldn't do for Victor, all the older man would ever have to do would be to look at Yuri wih his stunning blue eyes and the younger man's heart would melt instantly.

"I can't really promise, but I'll try. Can I wait for a while, I'm just not feeling up to it."

"Don't wait too long, you might not get to it at all if you put it off. I need you to get better, it breaks my heart to see you in pain."Yuri allowed Victor to lean him back onto the pillows slowly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, how can I not be, I have you."

"That's right, you do." Yuri looked away.

'Victor, can I ask you something?"

'Anything you want."

"You're so incredible, you could be with anyone, you could've been-how can someone like you love someone like me?"'

"It's not hard to fall in love with someone so beautiful and kindhearted, you're graceful, and you filled my heart with so much love and happiness just to be near you. Why would you ask me that?"

"I just don't want you to feel like you've had to settle for someone that can't always give you-"

"All you need to give me right now is a promise, promise me that you'll stop being so hard on yourself and realize that you give me everything I need because you're here. Is this about the Grand prix again?"

"Well- I know you've worked so hard to get us there and you took time off, only to end up taking care of me in here and watching the results on TV. You've-"

"Yuri, listen to me very carefully," Victor said tightening his grip on Yuri's hand, using his other to stroke his hair.

"I'm here because I want to be, you're not a burden to me or a chore or whatever else your guilt is telling you. We'll be there next time, together. Just rest and focus on being better." Victor paused, reaching for the remote to the televison and turned it off.

"That doesn't matter to me," He explained. "You do. I tell you this a million times, please believe me when I tell you that with or without the gold, I love you. Now don't worry about it anymore." Yuri nodded.

" I'll go get you something to eat, I want you to try."

"I will." Yuri promised, Victor leaned down to kiss his head before disappearing from view. A sudden coughing fit forced him back. He reached for the water, wincing as the cool liquid stung his throat.

"Yuri, are you alright?" Victor had returned, carrying a small container and a spoon. He lowered himself onto the edge of the bed.

"I don't know if I can do it." The ill man said quietly.

"Of course you can, just take a minute." Victor encouraged, oopening the yogurt and beginning to stir it. Yuri leaned back against the wall behind him.

"All right Yuri, I want you to try this, it's strawberry banana, you love that kind."Victor raised the spoon to Yuri's lips.

"Remember why you're doing this, I need you to stay strong for me."

"You don't have to feed me, I can-"

"I know, I said I'd take care of you didn't I?" Yuri allowed Victor to place the object in his mouth.

The smooth texture didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Perhaps it was simply because Yuri found himself lost in Victor's eyes, the blue pools that reflected their deep love for Yuri.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor brushed back the strand of dark hair from Yuri's face, allowing the younger man to rest his head on his chest.

"My poor Yuri, you must feel terrible, your fever hasn't gone down at all."Victor nuzzled Yuri gently as they waited for the doctor to return. The affection caused Yuri to smile.

"I-I don't feel too bad. I'm just a little warm right now." Yuri replied, his fatigue showing in his voice.

"Are you sure, it doesn't look like you-"

"I'm fine." Yuri lifted his head, turning away as he coughed harshly into his sleeve, he allowed a faint moan to escape him.

"Yuri-" Victor reached out, rubbing Yuri's back as the younger man attempted to catch his breath. "When we get back, I want you to rest, that doesn't sound good at all." Before Yuri could reply, the door opened and a young woman stepped in wearing a white lab coat, she smiled warmly, carrying a chart.

"Did you find out what it is?" Victor asked worriedly.

"I did," The doctor answered. "Yuri has Bronchitis." Victor felt a rush of relief flow through him.

"He'll be alright?"

"With some rest and medication, yes, he'll be just fine. I'll give him something for his cough and pain. He'll start feeling better soon."

"See, you had nothing to worry about." Yuri said softly.

"Of course I do, Bronchitis can change into pneumonia and then what would I do when you end up in the hospital because you didn't want to see a doctor?"

"We're at the doctor's office now, that's not going to happen."

"You wouldn't have been if I hadn't said I was making the appointment. I told you if I lost you...I would die of a broken heart." Yuri took hold of Victor's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." The older man leaned forward, kissing Yuri's cheek softly.

"Good, because I'm not either. I'll get you home and take care of you."

"You've been doing that, thank you."the younger man said softly. The doctor smiled.

"All right, you two, I'll get your perscriptions written and you can be on your way. Also, a humidifier will help if you have one. I'll see Yuri back in a couple of weeks to make sure everything's going okay, of you need anything before that, you can always call." Victor nodded and thanked her.

"They'll be waiting for you up front."she said, shaking their hands and exiting the room.

"Are you ready to go get your medicine and then go home to lie down?" Yuri sighed.

"Can't we just go home for today and get it tomorrow, I feel so-"

"What is it?" Victor asked noticing the change in Yuri's tone. Victor helped Yuri down from the examining table, Yuri immediately leaned into him, grasping his jacket.

"Yuri!"Victor cried wrapping his arms around the young skater.

"Sorry, Victor, I was fine sitting down. I'm just so exhausted."

"Do you think if I help you, you can walk to the car?" Victor's heart was breaking to see Yuri in his current condition.

"Yeah, I just needed a minute, I think I'm okay now." Victor helped Yuri put on his coat and allowed Yuri to lean on him as they exited the room and made their way to the front desk to gather the prescriptions and make the next appointment. It didn't take long for Victor to make his decision. It would be a long ride home for the ill skater, he felt slightly embarrassed for using his coach to stand and for causing Victor to be so concerned for him.

Once inside, Victor helped Yuri into bed, he fluffed the pillows and pulled the cover over him. Yuri sighed, he had to admit that it felt good to lie down, his entire body was aching.

"Rest now, do you want something to drink?" Yuri thought for a moment.

"Maybe some water."he replied sleepily. Victor kissed his forehead and offered a faint smile before moving into the kitchen. He took out his phone and pressed a button. He listened to the dial tone impatiently, When at last he heard the voicemail recording he cleared his throat, waiting for the tone.

"Coach Yakov, it's Victor, I know you're with Yurio right now, but I need a favor."

Yuri coughed harshly moving to lie on his side. His eyelids began to feel heavy until finally he closed them. He drifted in and out of awareness catching the muffled sound of Victor moving the dishes in the cabinets.

Suddenly, a gentle hand brushed against his cheek, He opened his eyes slowly.

"I have your water, can you sit up for me?"Yuri nodded, pushing himself up and taking the glass.

"Thank you." Yuri sipped slowly, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his throat. He handed it back and laid back against the pillows.

"I'm sorry...about the doctor's office." Victor sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I was using you to-"

"Yuri, it's not-"

"And you've been worried, and you're right, I do feel terrible."

"I know you do, You'll be better soon, We'll be getting your medicine filled soon. Don't worry, you don't have to get up, and I'm staying right here."

"Then how-"

"Shh, just lie still."

"But I-"

"Move over a little bit."Victor requested.

"But I'm sick, I could-" Yuri began to protest.

"I've already been exposed to it, I'm not afraid of being sick. Remember, you're precious to me. If you had the plague, I'd still be beside you because you're the love of my life."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive." Yuri did as he was asked and Victor climbed in beside him, holding out his arms.

"Come here." He beckoned lovingly, pulling the younger man close, to rest against him. He ran his fingers through the short dark hair. Yuri grasped Victor's dark blue sweater.

"Sleep my beautiful Yuri, and dream of wonderful things."Yuri needed no further encouragement, he allowed his eyes to close once more.

"Love you, Victor, you're too good to me." he whispered.

"I love you too Yuri, more than you'll ever know."


	4. Chapter 4

Yuri woke to find himself alone in the bed, he frowned. He could hear quiet voices from the living room now and sat up to listen.

"Thank you, I'm sorry to call you like that but I just couldn't put Yuri through it. If you would have seen him at the appointment, you'd understand. He's just so exhausted and sick. I wouldn't feel right leaving him here alone, not when he has a fever." Victor's tone was filled with concern as he explained the situation.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Vitya." Yakov replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You finally care for someone other than yourself." The older man said.

"When someone as special as my Yuri comes along...things change." Yuri's heart leapt with joy, if Victor spoke so lovingly when he thought Yuri couldn't hear, it must be true.

"Do you have to be so sappy?" Yurio's voice growled in irritation.

"Sorry, Yurio, but one day you might understand," Victor said. "When you find someone who turn your life around, The one person you know you can never be without. He's the one person I would do anything for, I'd give up all my medals, absolutely everything, even my life."

Yurio merely sighed, annoyed by the topic of conversation.

"Anyway, thanks again, I really owe you."

"Whatever, can we go now?" the teen grumbled. Yuri heard the door close a few moments later.

Victor joined him soon after, carrying with him a small white bag and a brand new humidifier.

"Yuri, you're awake." The silver haired man greeted cheerfully. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really." Yuri admitted, there was no point in downplaying it now. He watched as Victor set up the humidifier on the night stand next to him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I had your medicine dropped off so you could rest."'

"I could've gotten it tomorrow, you didn't have to go to any trouble." Victor sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Yuri's hand.

"It wasn't any trouble. I wanted you to take your medicine as soon as possible so you can get better quickly. I'm worried about your fever." Victor softly caressed Yuri's pale cheek with his free hand.

"The doctor said I'd be fine." Yuri reminded him gently.

"I know she did. I just don't like to see you sick like this. Do you feel up to taking the medicine for me?" Yuri nodded. He couldn't possibly refuse. Soon he was given a glass of water and two small white pills. He swallowed them despite the pain it caused. Victor had turned his attention to the bottles.

"The label says you need to eat with these or they'll upset your stomach. Is there anything specific you want?"

Yuri thought for a moment, he wasn't hungry .

"Not really. I don't feel like eating."Yuri laid down, hoping to go back to sleep.

"I'll bring you some soup then." Victor insisted.

"I don't think-"

"Remember what I said about keeping your strength up, Yuri. It's very important. Anyway, if you can avoid making yourself sick, or in your case, sicker, I'd rather you did. I promise after you eat, even if it's just a few spoonfuls, I'll let you sleep until you need your medicine again." Yuri reluctantly agreed but remained still, waiting for Victor to bring the food.

Yuri reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the controller and turning on the TV.

He groaned softly at the slight discomfort in his chest , he pulled the blanket close to him, feeling suddenly cold.

He turned on the competition just in time to see Chris leaving the ice and Phichit stepping out onto it.

"Yuri, I-" Victor began, noticing the program. "Are you sure you want to watch this?" He asked carrying the bowl of chicken noodle soup over to the bed. He took a pillow from his own bed. He placed it on Yuri's lap, setting the bowl carefully on top.

"I'm sure, Phichit's on, I want to see how he does. Did you want to put something else on?"Yuri offered.

"No. I just don't want you to feel bad about not being there. Watch whatever you want as long as it's not upsetting you."Yuri smiled faintly. Victor was always thinking of him.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a little chilly though. Did you turn down the heat?"Victor shook his head.

"No. You seem to go from hot to cold a lot, but don't worry, the soup will warm you up."Victor took the spoon, lifting it from the bowl and offering it to Yuri.

The younger man swallowed the soup, feeling it warm him.

"That actually does help a little."Yuri admitted.

"Good, try to take a little more."Yuri did as he was asked, but took only two more before declaring that he had finished.

"It's a start, but I'd like you to try again later."the older man said, placing the bowl on the bedside table.

Yuri yawned softly earning a gentle chuckle from Victor.

"What's so funny?"Yuri asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you're really adorable."Yuri looked away.

"I don't know how you can think that, I'm such a mess right now, I'm sniffling all the time and coughing, I probably look as bad as I feel, if not worse."

"You're always beautiful, Yuri. Whether or not you're coughing or sneezing or yawning."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, I'm a complete mess." Yuri insisted, looking away. Victor placed his hand under Yuri's chin, forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

"Every word I'm saying to you is true. I wish you could see yourself the way I do. Maybe then you wouldn't feel that way.

"But I really am-"

"All right Yuri, if you insist, I'll compromise with you. You're a beautiful mess."Yuri laughed, Victor kissed his cheek.

"Try to rest now. I'll get you a cool cloth for your head." Yuri nodded. "Thank you."

"Anything for my Yuri. I'd bring you the moon if it would make you feel better."

"Sometimes I wonder how I got to be so lucky, to have you with me and for you to love me so unconditionally and completely."

"How can I feel any other way for you?" Yuri was about to reply when he felt something soft nudge him. Makkachin stood beside the bed, his head resting on the edge. He whimpered softly wagging his tail. Victor and Yuri smiled at the dog.

"Hey Makkachin." Yuri greeted rubbing the dog's head.

"See, Yuri, we both want you to feel better." Victor said, also reaching out to his pet. After a moment, both men pulled their hands away and the large dog jumped onto the bed, moving close to Yuri, licking the ill man's face affectionately.

"He doesn't give kisses to just anyone." Victor explained. "You're the only other person I've seen him bond with."

"He's a good dog." In no time at all the poodle was asleep beside Yuri.

"Yes, do you need me to move him so you can sleep, I don't think he realizes his size. That's my fault."

"He's fine. I'm still a little cold, maybe if you lie down with us-" Yuri turned to cough into his sleeve, waking the dog, who whimpered softly, cuddling in closer to Yuri.

"That' right Makkachin, keep our Yuri nice and warm so he can get better."Victor praised. The older man stroked Yuri's hair affectionately as the medicine began o take affect and Yuri felt his body give into his fatigue. He soon fell asleep, a feeling of security and love filled his Yuri decided, had to be the best medicine of all.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor sipped from his glass while he waited for the soup to get warm. Yuri was slowly improving.

It had been almost a week since Yuri's appointment and Makkachin remained at his side, sleeping between the ill skater and Victor. When the soup was finished, Victor placed it on a tray with a glass of ice water and carried it into the bedroom where his beloved Yuri slept, curled up in his blanket. He found Makkachin lying sideways on the bed his head resting protectively on Yuri's arm.

"Good boy Makkachin, keep watch on our Yuri. It's important to make sure he's taken care of." Victor put the tray on the bedside table and rubbed the dog's head in greeting.

"He needs his medicine now, we have to tell it's time to wake up." Victor whispered. Makkachin wagged his tail, carefully standing up and lowering his head, licking Yuri's cheek gently.

"Yuri," Victor called lovingly. "I need you to take your medicine." Yuri opened his eyes just as Makkachin nuzzled his head against his cheek, giving one more kiss.

"Hey, Makkachin." He greeted. The poodle, satisfied that he had completed his job, laid back down, exposing his belly to Yuri, who began rubbing it instantly.

"Good morning beautiful." Victor pressed his lips to Yuri's forehead.

"Morning, Victor." Yuri coughed into his sleeve.

" how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you two."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. I'd like to check your temperature, then if you feel well enough later, after you take your medicine and rest a little more, I want you to come sit with me in the living room. You must be tired of staring at the bedroom." Yuri reached up, placing his palm on Victor's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. The older man leaned into it, then took hold of it, pressing his lips to the back of Yuri's hand.

"I really hope you're better soon."

"of course I'll be better soon. I'm probably-"

"As happy as it would make me to have you back on your feet,I -" Victor paused choosing his words carefully.

"What is it, Victor?"

"You know how important you are to me, don't you Yuri?"

"Yeah. What's-"

"You're my everything, the one person I can't live without. I take care of you because I never want to lose you."

"You won't, I'm still here with you." Yuri said, confused by the sudden change in Victor's tone.

The older man sighed, climbing into bed beside Yuri, holding out his arms. Yuri moved to allow Victor to hold him as he had before. The silver haired man pulled him close, stroking his hair lovingly.

"Is something wrong?" Yuri asked.

"No. There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time. I wanted to wait for the perfect time and things just seemed to keep coming up. Holding you like this, so close to me... I feel like I'm holding a rare treasure. You make me happy and since you have been sick in bed, I realize that I enjoy being able to take care of you. I always want you with me. When I have you in my arms, I don't want to let go."

"Then don't." Yuri said softly.

"Yuri?"

"Hm?"

"Can I keep you...always?" Yuri smiled, snuggling into Victor.

"Always and forever."

"In sickness and in health... I will love you with all my heart, Yuri."

"Every day of my life?"

"No, Yuri much longer than that. Until forever ends. I have one more thing to ask."

"Go ahead." Yuri encouraged.

"How would you feel about leaving the single skating competition and moving to pairs?" Yuri raised his head.

" oh Victor, I don't think we should do that, you've seen me out there, I mess up my own program I can't do that to you. " Yuri sat up, turning to cough.

"Your movement on the ice is captivating. You're beautiful. Think about it, I love showing you off ." Victor handed Yuri the medicine and the water. When Yuri had taken his pills, Victor took hold of the soup.

"Can you try to eat this for me?" He asked lifting the spoon to Yuri's lips.

"You really don't have to-"

"I want to. We've been through this." Victor said. It had taken a while but this time Yuri managed to eat half of the soup, before lying down to take a nap.

It was midday when Victor made his way to the kitchen for something to drink.

He poured himself a glass of wine, smiling to himself. He allowed his thoughts to wander back to Yuri. He hoped to start their planning as soon as Yuri was well and already had some ideas about the day. He envisioned his Yuri dressed in a white suit meeting him in the center of a skating rink decorated with red roses, perhaps he could arrange it so that the ceremony could be preformed just before the competition began, making their first dance even more special. Best of all, Yuri would smile, genuinely happy as they shared the moment together with Makkachin close by.

"Victor?" Yuri called, pulling the older man out of his daydream. The dark haired skater was still wrapped in the blanket. Victor set his glass on the counter.

"Are you sure you're ready to be out of bed, I don't want you overexerting yourself."

"I'm fine. Just a little cold."

"I think i can fix that." Victor pulled him close, allowing Yuri to rest his head against his chest.

Yuri sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. A soft hand was now gently rubbing his back.

"Is this better?" Yuri nodded.

"Much better." Victor nuzzled him gently. Yuri stayed in Victor's arms for several minutes. When he finally pulled away, he wrapped the blanket tighter around his body. Victor softly pressed his lips to Yuri's forehead.

"Your fever is coming down " The older man said with a smile.

"It's been almost a week, it should be by now." Yuri lowered himself onto a chair. He soon felt hands on his shoulders.

"You still look tired. You should lie down a little longer."

"I'd like to start moving around more. I've been in bed for days." Yuri said.

"You don't have to be, why don't you come sit on the couch with me?" Yuri nodded allowing Victor to guide him into the living room. The older man lowered himself onto the couch, his back resting against the arm. He gently pulled Yuri down so that his head was resting on his chest and began running his fingers through Yuri's dark hair.

Yuri sighed contentedly. Wrapping the blanket tight around himself. Victor's arms were suddenly embracing him.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you warm." The soft voice whispered in Yuri's ear.

"I know you will, you're amazing, Victor."

"If that's true, it's only because of you, my precious Yuri. You make me a better person, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Victor nuzzled Yuri lovingly.

"Could you always love me this much?"

"What are you so afraid of, you keep asking me that."

"What if one day I get all that weight I most back and-"

" Yuri, nothing could ever make me stop loving you. I love you unconditionally. I could never say to you I love you as long as or until. You're my whole world Yuri. I don't want you thinking any differently. You have to let go of that fear " Yuri knew in his heart that Victor meant what he said, but it would take time for the uncertainty to leave his mind.

"I'm sorry, Victor. I just worry one day you'll look at me and-"

"I can see everything I could possibly want, is right here in my arms. All that I am now, and will be, will be because I have you. We'll build a beautiful life together. I'll make sure you have everything you could ever want. All I want in return is to have you with me, giving me the chance to spend forever with you. Anyway, there's a good chance you'll have to deal with me not having hair, if you can get passed that-" Yuri chuckled. Victor smiled, he loved Yuri's laugh.

The older man kissed Yuri's cheek lovingly.

"We'll have a wonderful life. When you're all better, there's a few things I want to talk to you about, for now, let's just relax together" Victor suggested, Yuri agreed. There was no better place than in Victor's arms and that is where he intended to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

Victor sat beside the exam bed in the doctor's office hoping for good news. He smiled at Yuri who thankful was no longer pale.

"Are you still feeling better?" Victor asked, taking Yuri's hand.

"I feel fine, really." Yuri replied, placing his free hand on top of Victor's.

The door clicked open and the doctor entered, greeting them with a smile.

"So, Yuri, you look like you're doing better, how are you feeling?" She asked taking the stethoscope from around her neck.

"I feel fine." He said allowing her to place the cold metal piece on his chest. There were several seconds of silence. Victor waited patiently, watching The woman complete her examination

"Everything sounds good,your vitals were normal and you have no fever." She said skimming through the chart and quickly writing notes.

"You've recovered very well, Yuri." She said. "Not all my patients improve this quickly, usually they still have a cough or are just not completely themselves yet, but they do show significant improvement. Whatever you're doing Victor, it seems to have worked." Victor shrugged.

"I didn't really do much except show him how precious he is to me and make sure he had medicine."

"Well, Yuri seems to be in good health, so I won't keep you. Just take it easy the next couple of days. Other than that you two can be on your way." Victor and Yuri thanked her and were soon on their way home. The men didn't speak on the journey back, Victor merely held Yuri close to him, elated by Yuri's exam results.

When the couple arrived, they were greeted by Makkachin, who wagged his tail and nudged their hands.

"Hey Makkachin." Yuri greeted, bending down to pet the Dog. "You're always such a good boy.' The skater praised as Victor joined them, placing his arms around them both.

" Yes, he's our good boy." Yuri turned to him.

"Our?"

"Of course, if we're getting married everything I have is yours too , I love you so much, I'll even share Makkachin with you. The three of us are going to be a family." He said softly.

Yuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder.

"Since you feel so much better, I wanted to talk to you about something. I think we should have our wedding-"

"Victor, we haven't even told anyone yet, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Yuri pointed out.

"Of course not, we'll go see your parents this weekend and you can tell them while we're there. We'll take Makkachin with us. It'll be our first official family trip." The excitement in Victor's voice quickly chased away the slight nervousness that came to Yuri when he thought of telling his family on such short notice.

"I'll call them and see if this weekend is good for them. I'm sure it won't be a problem. "

"Good. It'll be fun. We can invite them while we're there. Have you given any thought to switching to pairs, I-"

"That's not a good idea, I told you."

"Oh Yuri, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Being too hard on yourself. I have all the faith in the world that you would be amazing. Besides, I have this idea , and before you say anything, just hear me. I've already given a lot of thought to our wedding, but it really does depend on the decision you make. We should have it on the ice just before the competition starts and that way our first dance-"

"We can't do that, people watch it on TV." Yuri protested.

"You skate in front of the camera all the time, it'll be fun. Just think, our first dance could get us a big score. If we bring home the gold, wouldn't that make it even more incredible, but most of all, I want to show the world how much I love you. You know you want to say yes." Yuri shook his head.

"Wouldn't you rather have a more private wedding, just some family and friends?" Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri nuzzling him lovingly.

"But Yuri, no one would be expecting us to do something like this, it'll be beautiful, we'll have red roses, and drinks later, why settle for a more traditional one when we can look back on it and say we had a unique day that was all our own, please Yuri, think about it." Yuri rested his forehead against Victor's.

"Well, I do owe you at least one more year out there since you had to pull me out. Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Victor pressed his soft lips to Yuri's, he quickly deepened the kiss. Yuri wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, his slender fingers finding their way to the strands of silver.

"I missed this." Victor said softly after they parted.

"Me too." Yuri admitted. Makkachin nudged his way between them, wagging happily. Victor patted the dog's head.

"We didn't forget you Makkachin, we love you too." Content with the reply, Makkachin settled himself on the floor once more. Victor looked to the clock on the wall.

"I'd better go start dinner, you-"

"I can do that, you've been taking care of me for-" Victor silenced him with a kiss before standing up.

"The doctor said to take it easy, it's fine. I told you, I love taking care of you and you'll be busy anyway,you have a call to make."

A/N Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this. I enjoyed sharing it with you. I hope you enjoyed it just as much.


End file.
